Trick Or Treat
by AsrarSonya
Summary: A Tru Calling Halloween story.
1. Chapter 1

**Trick or Treat**

_A Tru Calling Halloween story_

"Alright people… gather around…" A guy in his early twenties wearing a purple velvet Pimp costume announces at the Halloween party, startling Tru and interrupting her brief doze off. "I'm DJ Andre and we're gonna try a little Funny Trick-or-Treat Mixer Dance. Ladies, please look to your right and grab the closest guy you can find…"

Tru, sitting next to the appetizer's buffet table, dressed in a short exquisite white dress as her choice of a Heavenly Angel costume, along with feathery wings and a golden halo that goes perfectly with her golden harp handbag, finds a guy dressed in an alien costume standing to her right, and realizes that it's her college friend Tyler. She quickly grabs his arm smiling.

"That's it, don't be shy…" The DJ continues, "Okay… so now that you all have a random dancing partner… here's what we're gonna do… you're gonna dance and tell each other jokes about your choice of costumes/characters… and when the music stops, you're gonna grab the next best partner who happens to be close by, dance and tell jokes, and so on… The person who fails to tell a joke is out… Got it?…. Okay… Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" The crowd shouts and the music starts playing.

"Shall we?" Tyler asks Tru politely and leads her to the dance floor.

"What's wrong?" She asks once they start dancing, "You look a little sick."

"Ugh! Sorry, Tru! But that's what happens when you drink 21 test tube shooters of vampire blood tomato juice."

"You had 21 drinks? Were you _that_ thirsty or was that just an attempt to get into the Guinness Book Of Out-Of-This-World Records?" She asks.

"Ahh! An alien joke… Smart! Wish I could retrieve _my_ sense of humor. I'm just not in the mood. Funny how having too much of something that is so yummy would inevitably make it so yucky!"

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the dance floor, Davis is almost unrecognizable in his white robe, long white hair and long white beard. He is dancing with Carrie, who passes as a beautiful Cleopatra. Seeing how distracted he is, Carrie gently asks Davis what's on his mind. He hesitantly looks into her eyes and confesses: "I just wish that trying to come up with a joke about an Egyptian Pharaoh while dancing is as easy as winning an online chess game while writing a forensic autopsy report."

Carrie laughs and assures him that it's Okay and that he doesn't have to tell her a joke if he doesn't know any. But he insists on playing this game according to DJ Andre's rules. Finally he thinks of a joke. "Why did Cleopatra take milk baths?" He abruptly asks.

"Hmmm! That's a good question. Why?" Carrie wonders.

"She couldn't find a cow tall enough for a shower."

Carrie doesn't find his joke funny, but puts on a fake smile to avoid hurting his feelings.

"Uh… Do you have a joke for me?" He asks.

"Honestly, I'm not quite sure who your character is supposed to be." She answers.

"I'm Gandalf!"

Still confused, she looks at him without saying a word.

"You know, the Wizard… who later became the Head of Istari and the leader of the Army of the West." He tries to clarify but to no successful result. "You're not a Lord of The Rings fan, are you?"

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry!"

Davis looks away and whispers to himself: "I knew I should have worn that stupid Teletubbie suit!"

* * *

The music stops and now it's time to change partners. "I'm leaving this party, the atmosphere isn't right." Tyler tells Tru.

"Ahhh! See, you just made a joke yourself, that's a good sign." Tru reassures him.

"What joke?"

"Atmosphere isn't right… seeing that you're an alien and all… uh… you know what, never mind. Go home, get some rest. Hope you feel better in the morning." She says tapping him on the back. "Eat some toast. That should help."

Suddenly, someone pinches Tru's behind. She gasps and turns swiftly to scold the doer only to find out that it's her boyfriend Jensen, sporting a wild look with his colorful psychedelic print shirt with faux suede fringe vest, bell bottom pants, a head band and red sunglasses.

"You dirty hippie!" She hits him on the head with her harp.

"I know, I know! I couldn't help it! You make a very sexy angel, Tru! You're making me think all sorts of naughty thoughts!" He admits holding her very close to his body as they dance.

"You perv! You better behave or I'll tell the Man Upstairs!" She teases.

"Oooh! If you tell on me then I'll tell on you!"

"Tell what?"

"Ah, you know! All the things you're planning on doing to me tonight." He says with a wicked smile and a wink.

"You really are a perv, you know that?" She laughs.

"All we need is love!" He says quoting the hippies slogan.

* * *

Tru's brother, Harrison, is dancing with her college friend Avery. She's telling him a joke about his Scarecrow outfit while he's distracted with the fact that she has just rejected his offer to take her out on a date.

"Why did the scarecrow win a medal?" She asks, waits for him to say something, and then she gives him the punch line. "Because he was outstanding in his field!"

Completely unimpressed by her joke, and a little distracted by her Catwoman body suit, Harrison insists on getting an explanation: "How come you don't like me, I'm a real catch."

"Yes, but I'm not playing ball." She tells him.

* * *

"Okay! One more fallen angel joke and I'll be kicking your groovy ass all the way to Hell!" Tru jokingly threatens her boyfriend.

"Alright, I'm running out of angel jokes anyway. Do you have any hippie jokes for me? And please don't tell me the one about a hippie's wife being called 'Mississippi' 'cause The Little Red Riding Hood that I danced with before you already said it." Jensen says.

"No, I know a better one." Says Tru. "When they drink a toast at an orgy, what do hippies say?"

"Hahaha, I'm almost afraid to ask… what?"

"Bottoms up!"

"Gosh! _Now_ who's the perv?" They both laugh.

The music stops. Jensen whispers something in her ear, kisses her gently on the cheek and walks away while still giving her sexy gazes. Suddenly, a large black figure gets in between them. A man in a long black cloak with a hood covering his head, a skull mask on his face, and black feathery wings on his back is now standing right in front of Tru, holding a big scythe.

"Trick or Treat!" The man says.

"Well! You must be Jack, the horrific Grim Reaper... Harvester of souls!" Tru quick-wittedly guesses.

Jack takes off his mask, grins slyly and says: "And you must be Tru, the holistic Guardian Angel… Protector of souls! What a nice surprise… and synchronicity!"

The music starts. Tru quickly escapes, pushing her way amongst the crowd in an attempt to find herself another dancing partner, but Jack catches her with his scythe. "No one can escape death, Tru! At least no one _should_." He says.

She grabs the scythe's end angrily, moves closer to him and says: "You wave this thing near me again and I'll shove it up your evil …. "

"No, no!" He interrupts, "No need for harsh language. You don't want to be thrown out of Heaven now, do you?" He holds her close and they start dancing. "I thought you were gonna go with the Wonder Woman outfit." He says.

"Disappointed?"

"Not at all. This is even better. I love the golden halo, brings out your eyes… and attitude!" He teases. "But you haven't told me, what do you think of _my_ disguise?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Alluding to Jack's costume, "That's not a disguise, that's an exposition of who you really are! Whereas that other handsome innocent-looking face you show more often… _that's_ the disguise."

Looking a bit shocked, Jack quickly asks: "Is that what you really think of me? That I'm handsome? 'Cause personally I think you're quite stunning yourself!"

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely!"

"Nice joke, now move on to disturb the next dancer." She tells him as the music stops, trying to let go of his hand, but he pulls her right back into his grip.

"That wasn't a joke. That was a fact of life." He says. "But since you've mentioned it, I do have an interesting joke that I think puns nicely with your costume… I mean… calling." Tru rolls her eyes knowing that this dance is going to take longer than she expected and that he clearly isn't going to shut up and leave her in peace. "A middle aged woman has a heart attack and is taken to the hospital." Jack starts telling his joke, "While on the operating table she has a near-death experience. During that experience she sees her guardian angel and asks if this is her time. The angel says no and explains that she has another 30-40 years to live. Upon her recovery she decides to just stay in the hospital for a few more days and have a facelift, liposuction and a tummy tuck. She even has someone come in and change her hair color. She figures since she's got another 30 or 40 years she might as well make the most of it. She walks out the hospital after the last operation and is killed by an ambulance speeding up to the hospital. She arrives in heaven again, sees her guardian angel and says, 'I thought you said I had another 30-40 years!'  
The angel replies, 'Sorry. I didn't recognize you'!''

Tru gives him a sarcastically dull response: "Ha! Ha!"

"You know, you would be doing the world a great favor if you just let go of a few of your victims, and allow fate to take its course every now and then." Jack suggests.

"You're the one who'd be doing the world a great favor if you just back off and let me do my job."

"You think you're the champion, don't you? The hero who saves the day? How little do you know that by saving the day you're ruining all the years to come for the person you save and everyone he or she will come in contact with."

"It just freaks you out and eats you alive, doesn't it? The fact that I'm the hero and you're just a freaky looking Jack-o'-lantern put on the side."

"Excuse me; I'm sure you meant to say freakishly handsome looking!"

"You don't scare me, Jack. And no matter what dirty trick you try or how many times you succeed, you'll never break me. I'll always win."

"This isn't a game, Tru. You can't just get rid of death whenever you decide to, that doesn't make you a hero! There's a reason why you don't hear of a TV show called 'Buffy, the Angel of Death Slayer', it's just absurd!"

"Meanwhile denying people of their right to live their second chance is oh so noble and heroic?"

"_I_ promise them heaven, while _you_ bring them back to hell."

Despite all the joking, Jack and Tru's argument is getting very serious and fierce that they are completely oblivious to the fact that they are amongst the last people on the dance floor. Apparently, the music has stopped and replayed a couple of times, and more people failed to make jokes and therefore have left the competition.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I think we have a winner." DJ Andre announces. "Check out the angel and grim reaper who can't seem to get enough of each other. Isn't that a lovely example of how opposites attract."

Tru and Jack stop dancing and look into each others' eyes with daunt, while all eyes are on them, including those of Jensen, Davis, Carrie and Harrison.

"What do you all say we give them one last challenge to truly seal the deal and win tonight's prize?" People satisfyingly clap, waiting for the DJ to announce his final challenge. "A kiss!" He concludes.

Tru shakes her head with a fake smile that says 'no way', while Jack looks straight at her with a smile that says 'hell yes'. But before Tru gets any chance to retreat, Jack surprises her with a daring kiss on the lips, causing the crowd to applaud and whistle, and Tru's friends to freeze with a disgusted stare. But Tru manages to break the kiss in obvious discomfort and leave the party in excessive haste, followed by her boyfriend Jensen.

* * *

To Be Continued in Chapter 2 ...


	2. Chapter 2

********

**Chapter 2**

Struggling to find her car keys in her harp shaped purse, Tru notices Jensen crossing the street and rushing towards her.

"Tru!" He calls aloud, hoping to catch her before she gets into the car.

"Don't start with me on that… jerk." She yells angrily. "I swear to God the next time I see him…"

"No… it's not… I… I just…"

"I'm Okay…" She interrupts. "It was just a stupid, meaningless, utterly disgusting, incredibly rude and totally inappropriate kiss. But I'm Okay… I'll survive. "

A little shocked with her behavior, Jensen isn't quite sure what to say but "Uhh…"

"And don't think for one minute that I enjoyed it, cuz… I would rather throw up and choke on my own vomit than to go through that… that… _horrible_ experience again." She stresses.

"Tru, calm down… I know it wasn't your fault… no harm done… I just…"

"No harm done? It will probably cost me my entire life savings just to afford a therapist long enough to wipe that awful memory off my noggin."

"Don't you think you're… overreacting?" He says, scratching the back of his neck.

"No I'm not overreacting! I'm reacting to a simple meaningless situation. Why are you overreacting to my reaction?" She asks while trying to avoid direct eye contact by nervously opening the door to her car.

Jensen shakes his head. "I'm not!"

"Good! Then stop asking me if I'm Okay." She tells him, getting into her car.

"I… didn't ask! But I was _going_ to ask if you needed a ride home… you know… with me."

"Damn it…" She roars after dropping her keys while roughly trying to take off the angelic wings on her back. She bends down to get them then quickly starts the engine. "No, Thanks! I'll give myself a ride home. I know how to drive."

"Okay!" He says with a nod. "No problem. I can see you're… tired."

But Tru has already taken off in a fast and noisy tire spin.

"And in need of some time alone." He continues talking to himself. "I get that." He says, looks down at the empty street and lets out a big sigh.

* * *

Ascending the last steps that lead to apartment B3, Tru walks slowly looking very distracted when she finds herself face to face with Jack. They exchange loaded glares.

"You dare show your face here?" She utters almost inaudibly, lacking any energy or desire to speak at all.

"Let's not beat around the bush. You saw it too, didn't you?"

She neglects him, unlocks the door and walks into her house, deliberately slamming the door behind her. But Jack grabs it before it shuts and follows her inside. She takes off the golden halo attached to her hair and throws it along with her purse and pair of wings on the kitchen counter on her way to the fridge. Jack watches attentively as she opens a can of soda and drinks thirstily. She then gives out a long sigh and looks out the window.

"It was intense." She whispers.

"The kiss?" Jack asks.

"The vision." She responds, eyes still fixed on a vague point in space. "I didn't just see it. I felt it."

"I felt it too. What do you think it was?"

"A warning." She assumes.

"Really?"

"What else can it be?"

"A sign." Jack confidently says as he puts his big scythe over Tru's stuff on the counter. He walks steadily towards her in his long black cloak with the hood down on his shoulders. The unlikely warmth of his close distance disrupts her train of thoughts. She turns around to confront him.

"A sign for what?"

"Don't know. You didn't exactly give it enough time to develop into a whole picture. What we saw was just a glimpse. A small piece of the puzzle."

"But it felt…"

"Incredible? Extreme? Surreal?" Jack says. Tru does not comment. "I know you're dying to catch yet another glimpse… find out more."

"Speak for yourself, Jack. I've had it with your games and tricks."

"It's not a trick."

"Then what is it?"

Jack kisses Tru erratically then looks her straight in the eyes, "A spark." He kisses her yet again but she pushes him away forcefully. "What the hell is wrong with you? Stop doing that!" She scolds.

"This cannot be a coincidence. With every kiss comes a flash, a vision, or part of it anyway. We both see it, we both feel it. Aren't you the least bit curious to know what it all adds up to?"

"No, I'm not! And I want you out of my house. Now!"

"Tru…"

"Out! Now!"

Jack does not fight back. He just turns and walks away. But he doesn't get too far before Tru surprisingly takes the scythe from the counter and grabs him from the hood lying on his back, stopping him from leaving and dragging him back towards her where their lips meet in explosive passion.

Hours of the night pass in heated magnetism, unleashing a combustible force of sexual tension built up between the two over a course of a year, proving that opposites really do attract.

Early sun rays shine softly on Jack's face, waking him up from the most satisfying night he's ever had. His rich blue eyes look around in search of the only sight worth of glorification - Tru. Down at the foot of the bed, she sits calmly, wrapped in satin sheets.

"You seduced me with that sexy mysterious charm of yours." She says in a husky morning voice, almost exposing the twinkle in her teary brown eyes. "That was not part of the deal. It was one hell of a cheaters' trick."

"One you met with one hell of a treat." Jack jokes.

"Big mistake."

"Big opportunity."

"Not a chance." She insists.

He approaches her gently from behind, plants kisses on her bare shoulder while touching her neck with his fingertips. She gives in to his tenderness, letting her head fall back slightly to meet his loving touch, and closing her eyes and breathing in deeply, enjoying the cool sensation and goose bumps on her silky soft skin. Then, as if awaken from a dream, she stops him by walking away from the bed.

"What's the worst that can happen?" He wonders.

"You mean besides the apocalypse that we both witnessed in our vision? I can lose everything, Jack. My friends… my job… my dignity… my sanity."

"What makes you think you're gonna lose anything?"

"Karma!"

Jack giggles and approaches her. "Nothing has to change, and no one has to know about us. We'll just take it one step at a time until we figure out how to deal with all this."

"We're not taking any further steps." Tru tells him sadly but with consistency in her voice. "Party's over…. Now Leave!"

* * *

Tru arrives at the morgue to find Davis looking clearly concerned. She tells him that she's tired and asks him not to shower her with questions about last night's drama, but he cuts in on her babbling and shows her the new arrival. A body lying on the table awaiting inspection. Tru is shocked at the disturbing sight of her friend Tyler - dead. But that disturbance does not last long, for he immediately opens his eyes and pleads: "Help me!" sending Tru back in time to a point where she abruptly wakes up from a brief doze off by the loud voice of DJ Andre asking people at the party to gather around.

"I'm DJ Andre and we're gonna try a little Funny Trick-or-Treat Mixer Dance. Ladies, please look to your right and grab the closest guy you can find…"

Tru quickly turns to Tyler, grabs his arm and requests that he goes with her outside without asking any questions. She takes him to the nearest hospital for an exam, explaining how she 'saw' him drink too much and how his weak stomach will not bear the pressure and thus making him susceptible for poisoning. Doctors check on him and decide that it would be safe to pump his stomach and flush his system with antioxidants.

A relieved Tru strolls outside the hospital room where Tyler is getting his treatment, beating herself up at how she missed the signs the night before. After all, she is studying to be a doctor, she should have known better.

"Trick or Treat!" A very familiar voice calls from behind. She turns to face Jack who happens to be dressed in a black pair of pants and black shirt.

"What? No disguise today? What happened to the 'nothing has to change' speech?" Tru teases but with true suspicion.

"Well, you don't want anyone at the hospital to die of a heart attack at the sight of a grim reaper now, do you? Figured I'd do you a favor and give you the opportunity to be a guardian angel to only one soul tonight. You can thank me later!" He teases back.

"So what does this mean? You're sparing Tyler's life?"

"Tru, just because I left my scythe behind, doesn't mean I'm out of business. I meant what I said. Nothing will change who we are or what we do. At least not just yet. I know Tyler's your friend and all, but fate does not go out trick-or-treating. It has to take its natural course."

"What's natural about an unnatural death? And what gives you the right to decide someone's fate when it hasn't even happened yet?"

"Oh, it happened, and it's real…. as real and destined as our bright and shiny new love affair."

"We do not have a love affair."

"You can deny it all you want, it still won't change the fact that it did happen, along with a vivid Technicolor presentation of how the world will break loose if you keep messing with it!" Jack says.

"Believe what you want to, Jack, it still won't stop me from doing my job."

"Then why don't I make you a deal, one that will contradict everything I believe in, stand for, and have just said?" Jack offers, "I'll give Tyler and every other victim of what you call an unnatural death a chance at life, if you give _me_ a chance at love."

"You're pathetic!" She says.

"Maybe I am," He responds, "Maybe I'm just in love, either way, I'm willing to take my chances, even if it means leading the world into an apocalyptic outcome. I have a feeling it will all be worth it."

In spite of Tru's relief to know that Jack will not be competing with her over people's lives any more, her worry over her own fate has now escalated. But somehow, a feeling deep inside of her soul strongly believes that it _will_ all be worth it. She smiles at Jack and he smiles back at her.

"So…. You wanna go back to my apartment for another episode of 'Angels and Demons'?" Tru jokes in reference to their love-making prophetic vision.

"As long as it isn't followed by 'The Angel of Death Slayer' it's fine with me!" Jack responds with a wink.

They both leave the hospital arm in arm and smiling.

******

* * *

**

**The End**

****

**

* * *

**

********

**_Author's Note:_**

****

Happy Halloween to all Tru Calling fans!


End file.
